1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overturn detection device and an overturn detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where goods such as a precision apparatus (or sensitive equipment) are packed and shipped, if the package body is toppled over during the shipment, the goods in the package body may be damaged due to the overturning. Therefore, an overturn detection device is disposed in the package body to determine whether the package body has toppled over (during the shipment) (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-7771 and 2011-237351)